


Круговорот смеха

by Hot2Shit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Mysticism, Other, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot2Shit/pseuds/Hot2Shit
Summary: Среди ярких белых слов выделяется в самом углу предложение черными и жирными буквами «пройдем же девяти кругов ада вместе»





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перебрался из фикбука сюда. Опубликую пока еще не старую работу.  
Обновления будут редкими....  
Буду благодарен за помощь над ошибками.

Екатерина не знает, к какому дьяволу обращаться, чтобы просто избавиться от этой муки. Ладно. Это не мука, а скорее скука, хотя все же Катя смогла пару раз улыбнуться на моменте, когда один из клоунов по плану сценки дал «пощечину» и «пнул» другого так, что тот покатился кубарем и врезался в невидимую в стенку. А так — скучно. Ужасно скучно. Орловская смогла бы это стерпеть, но попкорн закончился, а до времени антракта еще ждать и ждать.

В телефоне не посидишь, музыку не послушаешь, поговорить не с кем, а рядом орут мелкие дети и смеются своими писклявыми голосами. Лучше бы осталась дома, как ее мама и предлагала, а не портила всем настроение своей кислой миной. Катя же заверила, что, мол, она не будет портить никому настроение своим лицом и на самом деле ей нравятся цирки. Ха, теперь сидит и вымучивает эмоцию, похожую на веселье, чтобы её мать не причитала долгими и уже поднадоевшими монологами.

— Мамочка, смотри! Лошадь!

— Вау, какая красавица! — наигранным голосом удивления ответила младшей сестре мать и искренне улыбнулась. Катя сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза от такой сладкой сцены.

Все же лошадь и правда была красивая. С горделиво приподнятой мордой, резкими шагами и покачивающимся игриво хвостом. Лишь коричневое пятно на спине, что выделяется на белой шкуре. На ней сидел такой же прекрасный, с прямой и гордой осанкой мужчина, махая одной рукой — медленно и неторопливо. В середине круга стояла женщина с хлыстом и тоненьким прутом, отчего Катя невольно сглотнула ком.

Веселая и задорная музыка стала громче. Грохот сабвуферов сильно бил по голове, по ушам. Уже привычный желтый свет сменился на хаотично прыгающие огни — красные, зелёные, розовые, синие, да их не пересказать! Глаза аж горели от такой гаммы цветастости.

Лошадь сначала ходила кругами, потом перепрыгнула через препятствие — туда и обратно. На ней сидел мужчина, что без страха, наверное, встал на ноги и сделал сальто назад, приземлившись на твёрдую поверхность. Зрители зааплодировали, засвистели, стали восхвалять. А Орловская зевнула и подперла руку щекой.

Мужчина успел показать еще пару трюков, демонстрируя свою гибкость, пока не забрался обратно на лошадь. Он снова поднялся на ноги, но потом — у Кати даже расширились глаза — встал на руки, а лошадь все так же бегала по кругу. Женщина, стоявшая в середине круга, взмахнула хлыстом, и со свистом рассекла воздух. Лошадь остановилась… И пошла в обратную сторону!

Идя назад, лошадь делала прыжки и как-то умудрялась еще встать на задние копыта! А мужчина прогибался сильнее, пальцами впиваясь в шкуру лошади, пытаясь не свалиться с нее.

По щеке скатился холодный пот. Ужас. Это было потрясающе. Но ужасно. Сколько же надо было тренировать животное, чтобы оно так чётко выполняло все эти трюки? А тот мужчина? Он явно боится сделать хоть одно неверное движение, ведь это будет стоить ему сломанной руки, ноги или того хуже — жизни.

Катя была возмущена до глубины души. Она надеялась, что есть люди, которые думают также. Она оглянулась, но не увидела хотя бы одного опечаленного лица. Все смеялись, смеялись и смеялись. Одетые в золотое одеяние три девушки выбежали и стали танцевать с горящими обручами.

«Что происходит?!»

Каждое движение энергичное и полное жизни, словно вот-вот посыплются искры и сожгут здесь все. Катя не знала куда смотреть, за что зацепиться, ведь все так необычно и захватывающе, что забываешь, как дышать. Ярко и волшебно. Все больше артистов выходило и начинало вытворять свои трюки. Как они не задевают друг друга и выполняют всё так гармонично? Всё возмущение и недовольство куда-то делось, а вместо этого Катю переполняло негодование всего абсурда действий и восторг. Это походило на танец, который сначала был несвязным, но стал постепенно дополняться.

Орловская вздрогнула, когда воздух пронзил свист хлыста.

Артисты замерли, словно статуи. Музыка исчезла. Все затихли. Женщина с хлыстом подняла руку и через секунду опустила ее. Из ниоткуда появились сверкающие конфетти.

Микрофон спустился на проводе. Рука облачённая в белой перчатке обхватила нижний корпус и подвела к алым губам, которые зашептали:

— Добро пожаловать, в «Етнад»

Все зрители вскочили на ноги. Закричали восторженные речи, зааплодировали что есть силы, да так бешено, что руки полностью покраснели. Никто не стесняется показать, насколько доволен этим быстрым выступлением.

— Ну тише-тише, — произнес нежный голос, и зрители сразу затихли.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Мы рады, что вы пришли к нам. То что вы увидели — лишь быстрая часть и начало из девяти частей нашего шоу, который мы планировали для вас.

Начало из девяти. Катя невольно вспоминает, что на брошюре среди среди ярких белых слов выделяется в самом углу предложение черными и жирными буквами «пройдём же девять кругов ада вместе».

«Что значит пройдём девять кругов ада? Это такая метафора или что?» — подумала Катя, но махнула рукой на эту мысль, внимательно слушая речь.

— Это всего лишь представление и не считайте ее первой частью. Нет, нет… Первая будет куда захватывающее, так что ваши сердца могут остановиться от восторга.

Рука женщины, что держала хлыст, сжалась. Улыбка её стала такой устрашающей, что стадо мурашек пробежали по спине, а внутри все сжалось. Зрители стали перешёптываться, задавая вопросы — что же наш ждёт? Кате почему-то не хочется знать.

— А пока можете отдохнуть, леди и джентльмены. Также, дети.

Густой туман мгновенно окутал всех артистов, и они испарились. Это произошло так быстро, что Орловская не успела и вздохнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

— А ты не хотела идти! — сказала Алиса и захихикала.

— Я не говорила, что не хочу. Просто… — Катя задумалась. — Просто потому что!

— Ага-ага! — Алиса засмеялась, раздражающе улыбаясь.

Катя закатила глаза и откусила купленную в киоске шоколадку, на зло чавкая, ведь её сестре не нравится, когда Орловская так некрасиво кушает. И не заставляя ждать — Алиса скривилась и издала презрительное «Фу». А Катя, довольная результатом, продолжала есть, издавая громкие чавкающие звуки; она даже демонстративно приоткрыла рот, который весь был перепачкан шоколадом.

— Прекрати! Это отвратительно!

Катя хмыкнула.

— А что ты мне сделаешь? — на последнем слове Орловская снова чавкнула.

— Я-я, — Алиса побагровела от возмущения. Она скрестила руки на груди, агрессивно топнула ножкой по земле и сказала: — Я скажу все маме!

Катя застыла.

Алиса злорадно улыбнулась.

— Ой, неужели старые раны заныли? Тебя так сильно побили? — и похихикала в конце, прикрыв своей маленькой ладошкой рот. Ее глаза заблестели от радости.

И Катя, скривившись, схватилась за свою правую руку, там, где под толстым слоем куртки и свитера была уродливая рана, которая еще не зажила с прошлого раза. Больно. Не жалея. Ударяя тонкой розгой за каждую провинность, оставляя кровавые раны, что заживали мучительно долго и болезненно.

Алиса заметила, как среагировала ее старшая сестра во время шоу. Как она задрожала, увидев тонкий прут в руках артистки. И не удержалась напомнить, каково это чувствовать боль. Да, она не скрывает, что любит насмехаться над Катей, показывая насколько она никчемная. Ничего не добивается, не стремится, слабачка, плывет по течению безысходности. Даже не защищается от набегов матери.

Кричит ночами. Рыдает в своем холодном и темном подвале, умоляя маму открыть. Выпустить, ведь страшно. И не дает спать.

Избитая. Отвратительная и жалкая личность.

Катя опустила стеклянный взгляд в пол.

Лицо бледное. Глаза выпучены. Её рот открывался, закрывался — вылитая рыба. Катя, даже не стесняясь, посмеялась над этим.

— В следующий раз думай — потом действуй! — и ушла с мерзкой, довольной улыбкой на лице.

Маленькая подпрыгивающая от радости фигура исчезла.

Минута — Катя со всей силы ударила по автомату с едой. Рука мигом заныла от боли. Тело без конца трясло. На лице отразилась непередаваемая ярость, что полыхала внутри груди. Больно. Блядски больно.

Это мелкая десятилетняя тварь.

Мелкая без мозгов сука.

— Будь моя воля…

Она не договора свою мысль.

Не договорила, что хочет хоть один раз ударить, показать, какая она слишком мелкая, дерзкая, мерзкая сука, что не держит свой язык за зубами. Не знает своего места и просто бесчеловечно обращается с людьми. Хочет придушить. Избить. Устроить ад собственными руками.

Например забить гвозди в ру-

Нетнетнентнет.

Сначала вырвать ногти. Потом зубы. Потом уже забить в маленькие пухлые пальчики ржавые гвозди. Медленно начинать разрезать язык на двое. Или на трое. Потом сшить его вместе. Потом, может быть, зашить и рот или склеить — неплохой вариант.

Точно!

Катя улыбнулась, оскалив зубы.

Водить кровавым ножом по животу и резко воткнуть в живот, распоров его — смотреть, как органы начнут вываливаться. И конечно же — крики. Которые она не сможет проявить из своего рта, ведь он будет склеен. Слезы. Этот взгляд…

Спасите меня Прекратите эту пытку Я ведь ни в чем не виновата!

Нет милая. Ты виновата. Потому что даже старшую сестру не защищала от пьяной матери. Все видела. Слышала. Знала, что та запрет её в подвале. Знала, где находится ключ. Но не пришла. Ты ведь знаешь, что сестра больна. Не может защитить себя. Это ведь чудо, что она может еще ходить и дышать. 

Она даст ей умереть медленной смертью.

А что насчет матери? Оооооо… С ней будет отдельный разговор. Орловская не даст этой женщине успокоения.

Она-

......

...........

.....................

Стоп что?!

Орловская отшатывается.

Нельзя нельзя нельзя нельзя!

Катя бьет себя по щекам. Мотает головой.

Она делает три глубоких вдоха, и все её желание, что уже успели стать красочными картинками в голове — испарились. <s>Ну, как испарились. Просто заглушились под предлогом — посадят в тюрьму.</s>

***

Катя приходит к началу. Садится где-то в углу, возле мусорки. Хорошо, что не рядом с сестрой и матерью.

Свет погас. И только красный круг освещался бледным цветом.

Снова та красивая женщина, и теперь Катя может видеть ее четче. Эти длинные белые волосы с тонкими фиолетовыми прядками. Тонкие алые губы. Бледная кожа. Хлыст, что делал ее устрашающей, но завораживающей и сильной.

И странноватый костюм, который совершенно ей не идет. Подошел бы клоуну. Но она не выглядит, как клоун.

— Наконец-то мы дождались начала первой части! Но сначала — хочу вас спросить! Как вы относитесь к небольшой игре?

Катя подозрительно прищурилась.

Красавица засмеялась.

— Ничего такого! Простая и б е з о б и д н а я игра! Правила ее просты: кто пройдет девять кругов — победитель!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> главы будут выходить не часто  
очень редко

Орловская нахмурилась. Опять эти двенадцать кругов. Что же они значат? Надо принять участие, выполнив все задания — типа того? Зачем это все? Какой смысл вообще делать так все усложнено, если во время представления и так будут вызывать участников? просто — зачем?..

Пока Катя копается в своих размышлениях, красавица продолжает таинственно разговаривать:

— Участвовать будут все! Никаких отговорок! Да, и только один из ста людей выиграет. Но все получат свои призы! Поверьте… — женщина грациозно взмахнула рукой, томно закрыла глаза и шире улыбнулась. — Все получат свои призы.

Все зашептали.

На лицах людей было любопытство, и немного блестели глаза от желания выиграть. Каждый хочет быть победителем в этой необычной игре. Только вот Катя не очень стремилась. От последних слов по коже пробежалось стадо мурашек. Казалось нечто темное только, что проскользнуло вокруг, обняло своими мерзкими лапами и счастливо улыбнулось. Улыбнулось, как та женщина.

Катя потрясла головой. Даже побила себя по щекам.

Это просто плод воображения, и не более. Разговор с Алисой вывел ее из нормального равновесия, вот и чудится всякий бред.

Орловская пару раз вдохнула и выдохнула. Таблетки Катя уже выпила, они должны были успокоить ее, но, видимо, не сильно помогли. Может, после вечерней дозы все наладится…

— Ну начнем же! — красавица воскликнула так, что Катя подпрыгнула от страха.

Из ниоткуда — густой дым заполнил помещения до краев. До ушей дошел тихий, веселый смех. Люди стали громко кашлять. Кричали «Что происходит?!». Кто-то вставал, спускался с трибун и тут же, по звуку, падал на деревянный пол.

Катя махала перед лицом рукой, пытаясь разогнать перед собой дым. Но все бестолку. Голова начинала ни с того ни с сего болеть. В глазах плясать черные точки, пока вокруг полностью все не почернело. Дальше она не помнит, но по ощущению она тоже упала на пол, последнее, что она увидела перед снов, — блеск фениксовых глаз.

***

Катя спустя какое-то время проснулась.

Той боли уже не было. Осталось лишь легкое покалывание в висках.

Орловская привстала. Потерла зудящие глаза, пару раз поморгав и сощурившись, чтобы хоть как-то увидеть расплывшуюся перед глазами картинку. И окаменела

......

Катя сидела на мокрой земле, а окружали ее старые дома, что напоминали средневековые города. Вот, на середине проезжей дороги были сточные канавы с навозной жижей, что вытекала из отхожих мест. Орловская была благодарна, что с детства не чувствовала запахи, а то сразу бы во сне задохнулась от такого дерьма. Если бы тут была жара, то буквально нечем было бы дышать, а после дождя по дороге не пройти, не проехать нормально.

Серое небо. Ни одного лучика солнца. Мрачно и страшно.

Катя ущипнула себя сильно за руку.

Не помогло.

Еще раз себя ущипнула, но на этот раз сильнее, так что красный след от ногтей остался.

Тоже не помогло.

— Бред.

Катя поискала в своих карманах куртки и не нашла телефон…

........

— Бред блядский.

Катя встала на ноги. Отряхнула грязные штанины и пошла. Да куда-то пошла. Не сидеть же на месте.

Расхаживала по кривым городским улицам, что в ширину не превышали одного или два метра. Осматривала дома, заглядывала внутрь, прислоняясь к пыльному окну, и не замечала признаков жизни. Городок был пустым. Мертвым. И как она тут оказалась оставалось загадкой.

Катя пыталась оставаться в спокойном состоянии. Но уже замечала, как бровь начинала подрагивать. Холодный пот стекать по лицу. Тишина пугала до ужаса.

Сколько она вообще времени здесь провела? Пять минут? Двадцать? Может, час? Или неделю? Это не похоже на плод фантазии! Это слишком… Слишком реально, чтобы быть простыми глюканами.

Катя не знала, что делать. Она не знала, куда идти, а если идти дальше по улицам мертвого города, то заблудишься еще больше.

— Хихихи.

Екатерина резко обернулась и увидела, что совсем рядом стоит ребенок. Грязная одежда, уродливое, перекошенное лицо. Орловская готова была поклясться, что тут никого не было! Откуда этот ребенок?! Давно он тут стоит?

Ребенок снова похихикал, увидев полное недоумения лицо девушки. Он гладил какой-то странный комок шерсти. Гладил, гладил, потом поднял его за шкирку. Орловская вдруг задрожала и побледнела: кот, у которого вместо органов была гнилая дрянь, неаккуратно зашитая и вытекающая из щелей. Глаза сгнившие. Морда вся липкая, а рот был изогнут в подобии улыбки.

Катя сдержалась, чтобы не блевануть.

— Он, правда, красивый? Конечно. Красивый, самый красивый, — мальчик захихикал. — Хочешь погладить?

Катя прижала руку к рту и сделал шаг назад.

— Не хочешь? — мальчик грустно посмотрел, а потом побагровел. — Он тебе не нравится? Считаешь его уродливым? Как и меня?!

Глаза мальчика налились кровью и стали стекать по его обугленным щекам. Его плечи подрагивали, и спустя пару секунд он издал ужасающий крик из своего рта. Стекла мигом полопались и с лязгающим звуком стали падать на землю. Это было настолько сильно, что вызвало звуковую волну, которая оттолкнула Орловскую на метр.

Катя прижала руки к ушам, съежилась и задрожала. Звук все не утихал и, кажется, становился громче. Голова раскалывалась на части, даже органы начинали дрожать. Кровь внутри бурлила, кипела. Словно внутри все взорвется!

Глаза горели. Кровь стекала по щекам, как у того мальчика. Катя завизжала и стала агрессивно стирать её с лица. Но становилось только хуже, и белое чистое личико стало полностью измазано кровью.

— Прекрати! Хватит!

Горячая лава растекалась по венам и обжигала кожу. Катя чувствовала, как внутри что-то лопалось.

— Да, красивый, красивый! Только заткнись!

И он заткнулся.

Мальчик шмыгнул носом. Вытер костлявой рукой свое лицо и сказал:

— Злая вы тетя. Животных не любите. И детей тоже…

Голова все еще болела, а крик не переставал эхом отдаваться в голове. Слова ребенка еле доходили до Орловской. Да она вообще ничего не поняла, что он сейчас говорил. А только увидела в красной пелене, как его рот двигается.

Катя закатила глаза и издала гортанный рык.

Бред. Чертов блядский бред. Где она? Зачем она здесь? Почему она здесь? Реальность? Воображение? Её напоили наркотиками, что теперь она видит такую хуйню? Может, она вообще в психушке сидит? 

Катя ударила землю кулаком. Привстает, со свистом вдыхает воздух, ощущая, как внутри органы ноют. Как кровь все еще бурлит и струится по телу. Смотрит по сторонам, тяжело дышит на конце рыча от гнева. Мальчик исчез с его котом.

***

— Мразь, гнида, ненавижу тебя тварь…

Катя, оперевшись о стену, шла в неизвестном ей направлении.

Уже темно, ничего не видно. Орловская идет только на ощупь.

Боль со временем только усилилась. Катя уже думает, что внутри что-то лопнуло. Головная боль не прекращается. Над ухом что-то жужжит и жужжит все время. Как надоевшая муха, которая никак не хочет отстать. Катя махала рукой иногда, но звук не утихал.

Одна секунда. Две секунды. Три секунды. 

Катя слышит женский голос

— Але-але! Меня слышно?

Катя вздрагивает и в недоумении оглядывается по сторонам, но не видит никого из живых людей.

— Ох, надеюсь, что да. В общем — вы попали на первый круг Лимба!

Катя ошарашенно слушала мелодичный голос.

Какой круг Лимб? Чего, блять, происходит? Что это все значит?! 

— Конечно же, не настоящий Лимб, мы лишь взяли название, создали аллюзию на него со своими взглядами и мыслями. 

— Ч-что п-простите?!.. — голос дрожит.

У Кати внезапно подкосились ноги. И она с грохотом упала в грязь.

— Здесь вы будете выживать пару дней! Кто-то уже встретился с нашими детками? Наверное, да. Они очень милые!

Орловская прижала руку к груди. Сердце болезненно билось в груди. Так громко. Так отвратно больно.

— Да, вы можете умереть, так что советую быстро прятаться и раскрыть загадку этого городка! Желаю вам у д а ч и~

**Она вам понадобится**


End file.
